1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a high-density fiber distribution frame for use in the telecommunications industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, the use of fiberoptic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To interconnect fiberoptic equipment, fiber distribution frames have been developed. An example of a prior art fiber distribution frame is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,688.
With the increase in the use of fiberoptic cables in the telecommunications industry, it has become desirable to provide fiberoptic distribution frames with increased density. By density, it is meant the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connection on the fiber distribution frame.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,003 teaches a high density fiber distribution frame for increasing the density of fiber connector locations on a frame. The '444 patent teaches a plurality of assemblies each containing a plurality of side-by-side linear arrays of fiberoptic adaptors. Each of the linear arrays moves independent of other arrays in a linear path of travel parallel to the longitudinal axis of the linear array. As a result, access to a particular adaptor can be achieved by moving only a small number of adaptors a small distance. Therefore, the probability of damage or undue displacement or bending of a fiberoptic cable is avoided in a high density application.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,003 teaches a fiber management system for a high density fiber distribution frame having adaptor assemblies such as those shown in the '444 patent. The management system of the '003 patent mounts assemblies of the sliding adaptor arrays of the '444 patent in two vertical arrays on opposite sides of a fiber distribution frame. The assemblies of the arrays are spaced apart to provide a gap between adjacent assemblies of an array. A plurality of troughs extend between the gaps of the arrays to provide organized routing of fiberoptic cables between the assemblies.
While high density fiber distribution frames such as those disclosed in the '444 patent and the '003 patent have greatly enhanced the density, performance and fiber management of high density fiber distribution frames, from time to time it is desirable to provide a fiber distribution frame which is susceptible of low cost manufacture and ease of installation and use. It is an object of the present invention to provide a high density fiber distribution frame which meets such criteria.